


Wise Men Say

by redheadgleek



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadgleek/pseuds/redheadgleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why should he wait until an arbitrary point in the future when it’s more acceptable? A Check Please headcanonish drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wise Men Say

During their first conversation graduation night, Bitty back in Madison, Jack in Montreal, Jack casually tells Bitty “I love you.” Because of course he’s going to say it – he’s in love with Bitty, so why should he wait until an arbitrary point in the future when it’s more socially acceptable?

Bitty is stunned speechless again, stammering out “I love you too,” before hanging up and clutching the phone to his chest.

This boy, _this boy_.

Their next Skype date, Bitty doesn’t hesitate to call Jack “sweetheart,” peppering their conversation with pet names, just to admire the blush across Jack’s cheeks.


End file.
